Dawn
by K.P Butterfly
Summary: I though that I was dreaming, this could not be true, it’s to good to be true. Then I felt it, he was biting my neck and I quickly realized I was not dreaming. The story is base after Edward left Bella. I don’t own Twilight. Thank you for reading.
1. Preface

Author note: I wrote this preface after writing the other chapter to clarify how Edward decided he was capable of changing Bella. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Preface:

_Edwards POV._

I have been giving it a lot of thought, I know that one of the reasons I left her in the first place was because I didn't want this kind of life for her, or to condemn her to lived like I do, to be  
what I am, but after thinking it through, why not?, It makes sense, doesn't it? She wants this, doesn't she?, and I want her.

I kept walking in circles in my room. -Oh God, I don't know if I'm thinking straight. I have been in hell since I left. Each day seems like a millenium. I feel like I'm suffocating and the only thing that can give me peace and make me feel alive and happy is Bella. I shaked my head to try and clear my thoughts. -What am I doing?, What am I thinking?- I sighed.

My family said that I can do it, Alice said she'd seen it, but what if they are wrong? What if I kill her? I took a deep breath to calm myself, maybe they're not. Besides, I did it before, didn't I?. I did it when James bitted her, I was able to take the venom out of her system and even though her blood tasted like heaven; and God knows how much I wanted to keep drinking, I stopped. I did it because I love her and because I couldn't live if I'd killed her.

I stopped in front of the mirror and saw my reflection feeling more confident than I have ever felt before. Maybe I'm capable of doing this after all, I thought to myself. I walked to the window, jumped out of the room and looked back to see my house one more time before I started running… running fast toward Forks, toward my Bella.


	2. Sorry Love

Chapter 1: Sorry Love

I close the door of the house behind me. I had convinced Charlie, my dad who, is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, to go on a five day Fishing Tournament down in La Push. He was hesitating because he knew that I was still sad after my boyfriend left me. Edward, the God-like man that I love has beautiful topaz eyes and perfect muscular marble-rock-hard skin and did I mention he's a vampire? Well, he left me over a month a go and took my heart with him. I have been devastated since he left, but try not to showed it to Charlie even though I don't think I am doing a very good job. So I convinced him that I was going to be OK and he reluctantly left.

Once Charlie left Thursday night I went straight to my room, got my pajamas and went to the bathroom and took a shower and went to bed. I then started crying like I had previous nights. I don't know how long I was there when suddenly I felt someone breathing on my face and I smelled the sweet scent of my Edward. A shiver went through my spine and I opened my eyes in surprise. In front of me, no more than an inch from my face where those gorgeous topaz eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but he put his hand on my mouth to stop me. He got close to my ear and said, "Bella, love, I tried with all my heart to stay away from you, to not to hurt you anymore, but I can't. I am miserable without you. I thought about you day and night and came to see how you were doing, to see if you where handling it better than I was, and I saw that you are as miserable as I am. I then decided what was the point of living like this, and as long as I am going to hell when I die, it may as well be heaven while I'm "alive". I can take it anymore I need you with me for the rest of my life".

I started breathing very fast. Did he mean what I thought he meant? Is he going to… I could not allow myself to finished that sentence, it would be too painful if I was wrong…

He looked at my chocolate-colored eyes and said "if you still love me and want to be with me for eternity I…" I just nodded not allowing him to finished that sentence. He started kissing my neck softly, my skin had goosebumps and I started to hyper-ventilate. I though that I was dreaming, this could not be true, it's to good to be true. Then I felt it, he was biting my neck and I quickly realized I was not dreaming. At first I didn't notice the burning, but not long after he said "Sorry love" I felt it, the agonizing burning sensation started spreading from my neck and I screamed in excruciating pain.


	3. The Meadow

Chapter 2: The Meadow

I opened my eyes begging for the pain to subside, he quickly bit my wrists and ankles so the venom would spread faster. I wanted to scream but he put his hand on my mouth and hugged me tight to his chest with his other arm. The cold of his beautiful skin made the burning feel slightly better but I was still in hell. He kept repeating over and over that he was sorry in to my ear and all I wanted to say was that I was going to be fine, for him not to be sad because it would break my heart, but the pain didn't let me. I don't know where he was taking me but I could feel that we were going away from the house. He probably didn't want the the neighbors to get alarmed because I was screaming desperately for the pain to go away.

All of the sudden I felt my Edward stop and kneel in the ground. He was sobbing and saying "Bella, Love forgive me, I'm so sorry, it will be over soon… sorry love, I am so sorry". He rocked me back and forward and stroked my hair and back trying to make me feel better as the pain that was running through my veins making me feel that I wanted to die. I don't know how long I was there, but I started noticing that the pain wasn't as bad as before and I could hear my Edward singing my lullaby. And as quick as the pain had begun it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed an angel was looking to me. Was I dead?, I blinked again and again and realized that angel was my love, my Edward, he gave me his crooked smile and softly said: "Sorry my love, my Bella". I blink again and said "Oh Edward, I love you so much" and he hugged me even tighter.

I don't know how long we were like that, then I Asked "where are we; how long has it been? Charlie?"

"Its being three days, Charlie is still in La Push" then he smiled and said "Look around Bella", he said

As I did what he said, I realized we were in our beautiful meadow, only it looked a thousand times better. The color of each flower was brighter and more beautiful than I had ever notice before and a smiled spread throughout my lips. "its our meadow" is all I could manage to say.

He kissed me softly on the lips and asked "are you thirsty Bella?" and as soon as he said that I could feel his body getting rigid against mine.


	4. The Lion And The Lamb

Chapter 3: The Lion And The Lamb

"What's wrong?" I said

"I'm so sorry, I didn't really notice, I was distracted. Oh Bella" he said with terror in his face.

"I don't understand, what is wrong?" I replied

"Bella, there are a couple of hikers coming toward us, they are a couple of miles from here, we must go now. Can you smell them:? Are you thirsty? He asked anxiously.

I sniffed deeply, wondering why he was so upset, nothing really bothered me, then I explained "I feel a little thirsty, I smelled something sweet but has a wierd smell at the end, like rust is, which was unappetising" as I shaked my head, "I don't want that"

I wish I had had a camera to take I picture of his expression, his eyebrows raised almost touching his hair line, his mouth was open, and quickly close trying to find a response. He did that several times until he was finally able to say "are you sure?" I nodded. "I can't believe that" he said shaking his head. "I had never seen that before in my 100+ years".

"It's that bad?" I asked

"I don't know, but I don't think so" he replied. After a few minutes he said, "they are closer, can you hear or see them now?, you still don't want to drink from them?"

I pinched my nose and shaked my head. "is not really appetising for me" is all I could say.

Edward stood up and held my hand , "Lets get you something else then, we need to feed you"

With that we started running toward his house. Everything around me was sharp and clear, I was running free through the forest not even thinking what I was doing, it was wonderful. I noticed Edward looking at me frequently with an anxious expression in his face. I stopped and said " Edward, what you did to me is what I wanted you to do, don't feel bad because you just made me the happiest person in the universe, now I can be with you forever" he smiled slightly.

All of a sudden I took a deep breath, my eyes opened wide and my thirst became unbearable. "what is that?" I asked in shock.

He look at me and with a surprise look and asked "do you like it?"

"It's the most appetizing and mouth-watering smell I have ever felt" I said

He laugh out loud and reply " that my love, is a lamb"


	5. Myself

Chapter 4: Myself

After hunting for a couple of hours and satisfying my thirst Edward took my hand and said that we needed to go.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To our house, we need to figure out what are we going to do now that you are one of us. We can't stay here, it's too dangerous, even if human blood is not appealing to you, someone will notice the small difference in your body" he said

"What difference?" I was shocked. Did I look different? Does he like it? Does he hate me? I asked myself. I started to get nervous and hyperventilate, even though I didn't need to breath. He notice my anxiety and smiled.

"Bella, love, you look amazing, I loved the way you look when you were human, but now…" his eyes got bigger and he looked at me from head to toe and I saw something in him that I have never seen before.

"But now what?" I asked; Oh my God he hates me, I thought.

"Now Bella, you are beyond gorgeous, you are magnificent and the sexiest woman I have ever seen" he said with a grin on his face.

He got closer to me, put his arms around my waist and kissed me softly, but passionately. As always I couldn't hold myself and put my arms around his neck, and returned the kiss with all my being, wanting more, wanting all of him. He chuckled and ended the kiss. I looked at him in surprise and he said, " Bella we will have time for that, but now we have to go and find out what we are going to do".

I smile shyly at him and reluctantly started running next to him toward the Cullen home. Once we arrived, he took me to his bedroom and asked me if I wanted to take a shower. Considering that the last time I did it was last Thursday, I gladly accepted his offer. He took me to the bathroom and closed the door behind me stating that he was going to give me some privacy. I looked around and onn the counter where a new set of bluejeans, some underwear and a T-shirt, I smiled and said "Alice!"… I look at my reflection in the mirror, my looks where almost the same except I looked more toned, my hair was smooth and shinier and my eyes were…. blood red. I gasped at the reflexion of my eyes and looked closer; I could see some spots of topaz in them but not much; I took a deep breath and told myself that it would be temporary and I would soon have topaz eyes like my Edward.


	6. Proposal

Chapter 5" Proposal

After I finished showering and got dressed and I went into the bedroom. Edward was looking at me. "Are you feeling better love?" he asked. Involuntarily I touch my eyes, he then smiled softly and said "they will get better".

He pat the bed indicating for me to go sit next to him. As I did so he said:

"Bella, I love you very much. I know you didn't plan for me to changed you this weekend, but we need to figure out what we're going to do". He touch my face softly, and at that moment I noticed that he no longer felt cold to me as he used to. He spoke again bringing me out of my realization and said "We can't stay here because someone will notice soon that you are different and even though you said human blood wasn't appealing to you, we can't take the risk."

I looked into his eyes and said "Edward, thank you for coming back, I don't care if we didn't plan this, all I care is that we are together again"

I came close to his face and without any warning I started kissing him again, he held me tight to his chest and kissed me back. I then noticed I was on my back and that he was in top of me, I don't remember how we got there but it felt amazing. He was touching my thigh with one hand, while touching my face with the other. My hands were around his neck as we were lost in passion and love. We were out of breath and panting and he started kissing my neck and I started unbuttoning his shirt when he looked into my eyes, sighed, then held my hands to stop me and said "Sorry but we need to stop now. Don't get me wrong this feels more than wonderful, but we need to decide today, what do you want to do. Charlie is coming back tomorrow and if he can't find you I don't know what he's going to do but I know it won't be good"

I bit my lip thinking hard what we could do, I know I am 18 and that I can leave home If I wanted to, but I also know that that Charlie will feel betrayed and probably angry and that mom will probably be worried to death.

Edward looked at me. He looked nervous, like he wanted to say something but was afraid I would not approve. I'd never seen him do this before so I smile encouraging him to tell me.

"You know that I feel terrible for changing you, I feel like I'm a monster and that I probably never will be able to go to heaven", he said. I tried to tell him that he wasn't a monster that I love him and that it was necessary so we could both be together, but he didn't let me, he put a finger and my mouth and said "Let me finish." He paused for a second, "There is one thing that I want to do like God intended it to be done, I want to make you my wife, I want to tell the world that I love you and that you are only mine, and I want to do it before we ever get intimate". He try to smiled, but failed misserably trying to read my expression.

I gasped involuntarily, I never thought about it, am I too young to get married? Am I ready for this? I know my parent won't approve but I'm leaving anyway, maybe this will give them some closure. I look at Edward, he was extremely anxious. If he was still human he probably would have being sweating like a pig. I smile and said, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He took my hands and said "Yes", he kneeled in front of me and took a square box out of his pocket, opened it and asked "Bella, would you be my wife?, will you spend the rest of eternity with me? I promise I will try to make you happy every single day for ever and ever".

I looked into his eyes, I felt like I wanted to cry; I touched his face a simply said "Yes, I will marry you!" with that he put the beautiful diamond ring on my finger, He kissed me softly while he held me tight in his arms. "Thank you for making me the happiest men in the universe" , he said.

And suddenly the door of the room swung open and a little pixie, Alice, who probably had already seen all this in one of her visions, said "Congratulations!" She had a big smile from ear to ear. She hug me, and quickly said: "Now you two get up and move, we have a wedding to plan for tomorrow afternoon, I knew this was going to happened and I had everything already planned for you"

I heard a very high pitch scream, "What? Tomorrow?", then I realized it was me that was screaming


	7. The Cullens

Chapter 6: The Cullens

Alice reacted like getting married in 24 hours was not a big deal, "Bella, We need to move out of here as soon as we can, this can't wait"

"but… but" that is all I could manage to say. I looked back terrified of what was happening. Edward on the other hand was relaxed and happy, he smiled and said "It has to be this way love, we really can't stay here, besides, think about it, the sooner we get married the sooner we can have our honeymoon" without even realizing a huge smile appeared on my face. I would have been tomato red if I was still human. Then I started giggling and I buried my face in Edward chest to avoid eye contact.

Alice continued talking like nothing had happened, " I already bought your mother and Phil's airplane tickets. They will be arriving at 11 a.m.. Carlisle and Esme will pick them up, but I, on the other hand, have to bring Charlie myself, it's the only way it'll work, I've seen it" and then she touched her head with her index finger three times. She continued talking ignoring Edward and I. "your wedding dress is in my bedroom, the chairs, cake and flower will be here at 8 A.M, Carlisle will perform the ceremony at 3 P.M; Only your parents and our family will be present, before 9 P.M we will be leaving Forks". "Oh, by the way, the rest of the family wants to see you. They are down stairs waiting". She said all of this in less than five seconds.

When we walked out of the room, I was a little nervous. I haven't seen the Cullens in a while, and now once again I felt like I was getting them in trouble. As soon as I entered the living room Esme and Carlisle hugged me and Carlisle said "welcome to the family, we are so happy that Edward finally made you one of us, we always knew he could do it; now our family is complete". Esme kissed me in the forehead "my new child is back" is all she said

Jasper came next and hugged me too, "I'm glad that I can finally can do this without any worries and without giving our little Edward here a heart attack" we all laugh out loud.

Next came Emmet, he hugged me and spun me around the room, a small snarl sound could be heard from Edward. "I'm going to miss your clumsiness" Emmet said. "I bet I could kick your behind now" I said laughing. "I'll take your bet anytime and any day" Emmet responded.

Then, suddenly I hear "I know that in the passed I have being a little harsh" Rosalie smile apologetically, "but I've seen how my brother was without you this passed month, and I have seen how miserable and unhappy He is without you. All I want for him is to be as happy with you as I am with Emmet" she hugged me softly and said "I hope you can forgive me and that we can start all over as the sisters that we are now" I smile and hug her back, I felt like crying, but no tears came to my eyes. I had been nervous about how Rosalie would react to all of this and was happy with her response.

"Well everyone chop, chop, we have things to do, the wedding is in less then 12 hours" Alice said making all of us jump. "Edward you cannot see the bride until tomorrow", she closed her eyes for a second and then she added "I think the boys had something plan for you"

Edward took a step backward, and an evil smile spread on Jasper's and Emmet's faces. Edward tried to run, but his brother pinned him to the wall. "We need to talk little bro about your honeymoon" they said "I don't need anything from you" Edward replied. "Ha, we'll see" Emment said. And with that they took Edward out of the room.

"Is all this necessary Alice?" I asked

"Well Bella it is. Once the boys "talk" to Edward they are going to fix the chairs and the flower arrangement, after that Carlisle and Esme will go to the airport to pick up your mom, while Rosalie and I Play little barbie with you"

I took a deep breath and let it out just thinking about what these to girls were going to do to me.

"Don't be like that Bella, you have to look spectacular on your wedding day, beside we need to talk about what you going to tell your parents, they don't know exactly why they are coming here" Alice said while she was dragging me to her room.

"Are they going to be mad?" I could not help but ask.

Alice look at me and kindly smiled, "I won't lied to you Bella, They won't like the idea very much, especially since you are moving out of the house so fast, but they will see how happy you are and they will accept it"

I hugged her and felt like crying, Will my parent really be OK with this?. I am very happy, but will they see it?.

"It will be O.K Bella, you radiate happiness and that's all they want for you." Rosalie added.

"By the way, because you've been hanging around vampires, I know you haven't noticed how strong you are, since you became one, but you really are strong so you have to be careful when you hug your parents" Alice exclaimed.

"Will I be able to control myself in front of them? I mean, they are human after all and I don't want to hurt them" I asked anxiously.

"Bella, Edward talked to us while you were in the shower and explained how unappetising the smell of human blood is to you, besides, I've checked" and once again she touched her head with her index finger three times "and everything is going to be fine" Alice smiled.

"In any case, we have more important things to talk about while we get you ready" Rosalie said in a teasing tone.

I gulped hard and asked "Like what?"


	8. Girl Talk

Chapter 9:  Girl Talk.

I was sitting in the bathroom, while Alice and Rose played Barbie with me. They both had a nutty expresion in their face, "What do you want to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"We want to talk about what are you going to wear and do on your honeymoon" they both said together with a grin on their faces.

I swallowed one more time and looked at them in terror, "what do you mean by what are we going to do? What else is there to do in your honeymoon? And as for what am I wearing, well, I really don't have that much to choose from".

"Well, Bella the clothing part is already solved, it's in that little box over there. Alice and I bought it for you" Rosalie said

"Edward is going to love it, I saw it" Alice added.

"What do you mean you saw it? I exclaimed.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly, in this family we don't have secrets, with me being able to see the future, Jasper being able to feel and manipulate emotions and Edward being able to read minds it's very hard to keep secrets. Besides, I have to checked that we were getting the right outfit for you" Alice replied. "Sorry for questioning you" I mumbled.

They kept working on my hair an make-up, not having to sleep really gives you a lot of extra time. We were silent for a few minutes, but a soft knock on the door broke the silence. Esme entered the room, "girls we are leaving to pick up Bella's mom and Phil, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Oh. Bella you look gorgeous" she smile proudly and with that, she left the room.

"Where did Jasper and Emmet take Edward?"

"Well they the took him to talk about your honeymoon which brings us back to the question: what are you expecting to do on your honeymoon? Do yo have any questions? We know you have not done this before and we wanted to help so you can relax" Alice said.

"Besides, we can give you tips to spice it up" Rosalie added laughing.

Thank God I can't blush anymore, because I would have being as red as an apple.

Rose took a step back to admire her work and said "Oh, come on Bella we won't bite, even though that some times can help, if you know what I mean" she raise one eyebrow and both of them giggled.

I looked at my feet and bit my lip. "I'm a little nervous, what if he doesn't like what I do?" I said in a whisper that a normal person wouldn't be able to hear, but they did.

"Oh honey" Alice took my hand "It's normal to be nervous and trust me when I said he will love everything you do"

Rose started giving a massage on my shoulder and said "Bella, remember that Edward has never done this either so he is is as nervous as you are" she gave me a small hug and added "as long as you are true to your feelings everything will come along and both of you will be satisfied"

A knock on the door made me jump, and I could hear the beautiful voice of my Edward "Bella are you O.K, I miss you"

Alice and Rosalie both said at the same time "Edward, go away or we will steal her on your weeding night" and both of them laughed.

You could hear Edward taking a deep breath "O.k, But I Love Bella and can't wait to have you in my arms again".

Rose giggled and said to bella "And you have any doubts about him wanting you?"

"Trust me Bella whenI say that you both are going to be more than happy" Alice exclaimed touching her head with her index finger to remind me one more time of her psychic power.

And with that Rose and I looked at Alice and the three of us burst into laughter.


	9. The Parents

Chapter 8: The Parents

They finished my make-up and hair and helped me get into the dress. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. I couldn't help it but gasp and open my mouth wide. I was wearing a simple Empire style wedding dress, at the waistline there was a beautiful line of crystal beading. My hair was waist long and slightly wavy. A small barrette held the veil in place. My make-up was simple and natural I loved it but a could not help but notice my red eyes which made me feel like crying.

Alice came closer to me put a hand on my back and gave me a small box "Bella this will help hide the color of your eyes. Your parents won't notice the difference, just put them on when they get here"

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you Alice, and thank you Rose, I really love how I look, thank you for making this one of the most special days of my life"

Alice then giggled, "Oh you just have to wait and see Edwards face, that really is going to make your day" we all laughed.

"I have to go to pick up your dad. He is probably wondering where you are. I will be back in thirty minutes, after I pick them up I will bring them both here" Alice added walking towards the door. She turned around at the door "Bella, everything is going to be fine" and with that she left the room.

Not soon after that Rosalie got up "I have to get ready too, there is not much time left, there are some magazines there if you want to read something" I smiled shyly at her and then she was gone.

I took one of the magazines and started flipping through the pages, but nothing caught my interest. I was starting to get nervous. What am I going to tell them? I know they won't approved. Alice said that everything was going to be fine, but will it? I took a deep breath, I don't know how long I have been immersed in my world thinking of what to do, when the door open and Esme came to the room. "They are both here", Alice said "You should put your eye contacts on now, they will be here in less than five minutes"

I jumped out of the chair and as quickly as a could put them on. "Bella just relax, would you want me to stay here with you" I nodded.

There was a soft knock and Alice came in with Charlie, my mom and Phil. They all look at me in my wedding dress and gasp. My mother started crying "Oh Bella what are you doing? Phil just hold my mom and rub her back my dad didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath to calm myself "Dad, Mom, Phil, I know you noticed how miserable I have being since Edward left to be with his family" I didn't have to explained to my parents that the real reason that he left me was because he didn't want to put me in danger anymore and he didn't want to change me into a vampire. I took another deep breath "Edward has been as miserable as I have been, so he returned and asked my to marry him so we can be together"

"But you're only 18!" my mother exclaimed sobbing.

"I'm old enough to get married, besides this will make me happy, I want to be with him"

Charlie shook his head in disbelief "are you pregnant?"

"NO" I yelled.

"Then what is the hurry, why are you doing this Bella?"

"Dad, I'm not pregnant, Edward and his family live in Alaska and I want to be with him, he is the person that completes my life, the one that makes me smile and see the future with brighter eyes. Don't get me wrong, I love you all and I will miss you, but he is the love of my life"

"Why can't you wait until you finish High School?" Charlie asked

"Dad I can finish High School in Alaska"

"But.." that's all he said

"But, Dad I love him"

A small smile appeared on his face "I know Bella, and I want you to be happy"

I walked to my dad and as softly as I could hug him "thank you Dad"

My mom kept crying "Oh my baby is getting married" and with that she hugged me too. "you look beautiful"

"Thanks mom"

Alice walked toward the door "Well Everything is ready down stairs, Charlie, Rene, you will walk Bella to the altar, where Edward will be waiting" . then she spoke in an under tone that only a vampire could hear. "Edward is driving us crazy, he wants to hold you in his arms now" she then opened the door.

"We are always going to love you" Chairle said kissing me softly on my forehead.

"I will always love you" I smiled

I couldn't believe it! Everything has worked out like Alice said and with all the commotion my parents didn't even notice the subtle differences in my body.


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 9: The Wedding.

Esme and Phil left to sit by the altar. Rosalie and Alice, being my made of Honor, started walking in from of me while my dad took my arm at my left side and my mom to my right. My bouquet was made of beautiful white and blue roses. When we reach the door to the back yard I noticed that they have arranged a archway with the same white and blue roses as my bouquet. There were four chairs in front of the altar, two at each side of the aisle and at the end of the aisle was my Edward, as soon as I saw him I involuntarily hold my breath, if a was human I would have lost consciousness by now; I wanted to run in to his arms, I guess the feeling was mutual because Emmet put an arm in his shoulder to restrained him from running towards me.

A men in the piano started playing the wedding nuptial, the made of honor walked down the aisle as we follow. Alice and Rose when and stand next to Emmet and Jasper who where at each side of Edward. When we arrived to the altar my mom and dad each gave me a kiss and a hug and when to sit next to Phil and Esme.

Edward hold my hand and we look into each other eyes. I felt the luckiest and happiest women in the world; the butterflies in my stomach made my feel intoxicated. As Carlisle started the Ceremony I felt like I wanted to cry. We exchange bows and place the ring in each other fingers and then Carlisle finally pronounce us men and wife and with that Edward took me in to his arms and kiss me passionately like they would be no tomorrow.

We walked toward the reception area. The man at the piano play the Waltz and Edward and I had our first dance as a married couple. Being so close to him made my legs buckle, he chuckle at my reaction. Having his face in front of mine, his hand in my lower back, took my breath away, I wanted nothing but stay like this forever.

My father came to us and cut in so he could dance with the bride. We dance a while in silence and then he said "you look beautiful Bella, and more important of all you look happy" then he kiss me in the forehead. After dancing with my dad, I danced with Carlisle, Phil, Emmet and Jasper, while Edward danced with my mom, Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

Once the dance was over Alice came from nowhere with a trade of silver glasses, she gave one to each one of us and raise her hand, "is time for the toast; I just want to say that I'm more than excited that my brother and my best friend are finally together, we love you so much, and we are grateful to know that you will finally be happy" she raise her glass "so this happiness will last for eternity" Everyone raise their glasses too and drank. When I look down to my glass I was in shock, instead of champagne there was a red liquid; Edward whisper in my ear, "is you favorite", I raise an eyebrow in question and he chuckle stating "lamb, love", I involuntarily look toward my parents "they have champagne" he added.

We cut the cake and took several pictures. We started saying our goodbyes around 7 P.M. I hugged both of my parent as strong as a dare without hurting them and told them how much I love them and that I will call them frequently. My mother was crying as she, Charlie and Phil left the Cullens House.

Edward and I walked slowly toward his room so we could change cloth and get ready to leave to Alaska. When we got to his bedroom door he took me into his arms and kiss me. All I could think was that I wanted more, my body scream for more. "Oh Edward". I hold him tighter against my body, we were so close together and yet I felt there was to much space in between us. He reluctantly finished the kiss "we have to change we are going to be late" and as he try to open the door my little new sister-in-law Alice open from inside, she look at us from head to toe "I take it from here, if you two go inside we will really be late" she took my hand and pull me inside the room and close the door in Edward face.


	11. Road to Our New Home

Chapter 10: Road to our New Home.

After I changed we walked to the car, Esme and Carlisle had already left stating that they wanted to make sure that everything was going to be ready before everyone else arrived. Emmet and Rosalie were going to drive the car with the suitcases and Jasper, Alice, Edward and I would ride in the second car.

"We'll make one stop to hunt in the way, since Bella is so new and hasn't hunt as much as necessary" Emmet said.

"Ok" everybody said. I sat in the back of the car next to Edward. Emmet close the door and in a teasing tone add "So, your going to make my little bro a man, ha". Edward grunted, but a big smile was plaster on his face. I look to my feet and was glad they could no see me flushing anymore. Edward took my hand pull me closer to him. Emmet left to his car laughing.

Jasper started driving, I didn't know how fast he was driven and I didn't want to find out. I only new that we'll be in Alaska faster than any other human would have done it.

Alice was flipping radio station "in one hour will stop to hunt", she state.

"OK" I look to my Edward's eyes and I was mesmerize, he was beyond gorgeous. He kiss me softly and the lips "thank you for making me the happiest man on earth". He kept placing little kisses in my lips, and started going down my neck and shoulder. His hand touching my arms, then my neck and hair. It was very soft and romantic. My hand were resting in his chest and I could feel every single muscle in his body. It was amazing. I don't know how long we kept doing this, but as time pass our kiss deepen. Then I hear Jasper cleaning his throat to call our attention.

"I know that your really want to be with each other, but you're killing me with all the lust that I'm feeling from you, so if you don't want me to stop the car and do to Alice all those thing that you're making me feel in front of you…" he pause as he turned to look at us, then add "and believe me I won't stop with just kisses like you are doing" he look toward the road again and took a deep breath "just please, please cool it down a little" He begged

"Sorry" I mumble while Edward chuckle under me.

Jasper kept driving for another 15 min and then stop the car to the side of the road. "we are not doing anything" I said panicking.

Edward, Jasper and Alice all laugh out loud.

"Bella we are going to hunt now, you will be go with Edward and we'll meet back here in one hour" Alice said.

"OK" I Replied.

We hunted for I while until I was so full I could not drink anymore. I look up to see where Edward was and notice he was a few yards away from me. In the blink of an eye Edward was next to me and had me pinned against a tree. He kiss me passionately, I reacted be putting my legs around his waist and pulling him closer to me, I moan loud unable to control myself. This make Edward growl loudly he touch my neck and starting his way down to my breast, I started to hyperventilating and without warning ripped his T-shirt off so I could touch his marvelous chest.

"Ha... I think someone want to play with Edward Jr." Emmet said

Edward and I snap our faces toward his voice and notice the rest of the family a few feet away waiting from us. I gasp on embarrassment and slowly put my legs down in the floor, Edward hold me even tighter and took a couple of deep breath to try and calm himself.

"We'll be home soon lovebirds, but we need to go now"Alice was half way to the card at this point "by the way Jasper and I will drive the other card while Rose and Emmet will go with you, Jasper can't take any more of that" she say pointing to Edward and I.

The rest of the trip was miserable, Edward was inches away from me and I felt like I couldn't touch him while Emmet kept making fun of us.

We finally arrived to our new home it was gorgeous it looked antique yet modern. Edward carry me bride style toward the door and as he open the door I couldn't help but notice that everybody else left leaving Edward and I alone.


	12. The Honeymoon

Chapter 11: The Honeymoon.

I didn't even look the inside of the house, there will be time for that, we are finally alone, I guess Edward was thinking the same because in less then a second we were in his room.

I look inside the room and notice hundreds of light candles and roses. I look back at Edward and we started kissing, we touch every inch of our bodies our breathing picking up as our passion grow higher and higher. Edward hit the back of his head against the door where we still where standing and took a deep breath. "Alice and Rose will kill me if I don't give you this" he gave me the little box Alice and Rosalie show me when we were talking about what to wear on the honeymoon; I look into his eyes and smile, then when to the bathroom to change.

I close the door to the bathroom, took I quick shower and blow dry my hair. I open the box getting I little nervous, knowing Alice and Rose they probably got me something very revealing, but when I opened it and saw this beautiful navy blue baby doll I was speechless it was exquisite and it was perfect for me. I put it on and it fit perfectly.

I open the door and Edward was lying in bed, he looked at me with hungry eyes, I walk to bed and lay down next to him. He placed his hand behind my neck came closer a softly kiss me in the lips. "you are the most sexy women in the world" he keep placing little kisses in my lips and slowly started moving to my neck and holding me closer to his body. It felt perfect there like I belong in his perfect arms.

He place one hand on my leg and slowly went up until his hand was under my baby doll on top of my abdomen, I felt like I was on fire, it was so pleasant. Slowly he keep kissing my neck toward my breast as his hand went up to the same area. He lower the baby doll with his mouth and kiss my breast, "Oh Edward", he look up at me the lust I was feeling reflected in his eyes. In a manner of second the baby doll was in the floor as he kiss and touch every inch of my expose skin, every kiss and every touch making want more. I took his shirt off and started placing kisses in his chest, he grunt in pleasure and we lock our lips together and kiss each other deeply while our hand get to know every inch of our bodies. We were panting and stopped for a few seconds to take some unnecessary breath.

I Help Edward take his pants and boxer off, he was marvelous and divine. I keep staring at him until he chuckle, then he came closer to my and kiss me not forgetting the rest of my body, he kiss his way down until he reach my underwear and slowly pull them down, as he did so he blew air into my heaven and a shiver.

He came back to my lips and kiss me passionately while he position himself between my legs, as we became one with both moan each other names, slowly we move in unison and with each movement every fiber of my body scream in pleasure, my hands all over his body, his in mine, little by little we started moving faster and faster, knowing with each movement what each of us want, increasing the pleasure every second until I could not take any more, I started moaning so loud that the hold universe could hear me, the pleasure was so unbearable that I felt like I wanted to explode and as I did so, so did my love.

We lay in bed trying to catch our breath and holding tight in to each other arms. "I love you, this was heaven" Edward murmur in my ear. "I love you more".

We made love several times that night, each time feeling closer to each other, increasing the pleasure and satisfaction. Morning came and with it the Cullen family was back. I sight "thank you for this magnificent night" I said and kiss him softly in the lips.

No a second has pass when the door opened with a big BUM and Emmet enter with a grin in his face"where is the new man in the house?"


	13. They're Back

Chapter 12: They're Back

I could not helped but hold to the sheet tightly making sure he could not see my naked body. Edward growl at him as Alice came to the room with Rosalie, "Emmet leave them alone, they will be out of the room in an hour" Alice said. "if you don't leave him alone you are not getting any later, you can play with him when he gets out of the room" Rose exclaimed.

They left the room, I wrap myself in the sheet and walk to the bathroom. "what are you doing?" Edward exclaimed. "I'm going to take a shower Alice said we'll be out of the room in an hour and I don't want to bet against that". Once in the bathroom I turned the water on making sure it was warm I got in and said "you can come if you want". I hear the door open and close and quickly he was there holding me into his naked chest water pouring in our bodies. He kiss me passionately, as he push me against the wall, and started making love to me, it wasn't soft and tender love making like last night, it was more animalistic and sensual, I loved it. We move faster and faster holding each other for dear life, trying not to scream out loud, several times he made me explode in pleasure, I don't know how long we were there, but after we both were exhausted and more than satisfied as we finished our shower.

I dried myself with a towel and put it around my body. After I finished blow drying my hair, I notice I didn't have anything to wear. "Edward, where is my cloth?

"Alice bought some for you is in the closet to your left? He replied

As I open the closet my mouth open wide it was a huge walking closet, more then double the side of my bedroom in Forks, I walked around and notice that all the cloth was for me, there was nothing for Edward in this closet. How could she do that? She knows how much I hate when the spend money in me, beside I brought my cloth from home. I quickly put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Edward how could you let Alice buy me all this?."

He came into the closet "Bella is nothing, beside who can fight with that sister of mine"

"You know how much I hate you spending your money in me"

He came to my side and hug me "You are marry to me now and everything that is yours is mine" and kiss me softly in the lips.

Suddenly Alice was at the door of the closet and said " beside Bella, I left all that ugly cloth back at Forks"

"You did what?" I scream.

"You have to dress like a Cullen now" she simply replied, like it was not big deal. "We have everything set up to watch a movie, so lets go" she added.

We reluctantly walk with her, knowing that it was a loosing fight to argue with her, as we open the door from the room we were ambush by Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet, Alice being already at our side. Jasper and Emmet took Edward away while Rose and Alice pull me back in to the room and close the door behind them.

As I sat in the sofa Alice started jumping up and down "so how was it?, and don't forget we all hear what you did in the shower"

Oh my God, I try to cover my face with my hair, being grateful that I could no longer blush.

Rose laugh at my reaction "Bella, remember we don't keep secrets in this family"

I reluctantly look up knowing that there was not way out, I took a deep breath and rapidly said "It was more than I expected, it was beyond what I could ever thought, I felt like I was in heaven" a broad smile plaster in my face.

They both hug me "Didn't I tell you that you will both be satisfy" Alice said with a grin.

They keep asking me question, but I thought that I have told them more then enough. After a while Alice took a deep breath and let it out "OK I see you won't say anything else, so lets watch the movie, we weren't kidding about that"

As we walk down the stairs I saw the guys were already there. I look at Edward wanting to know what his brother did to him. I sat down next to him without breaking eye contact. He chuckle and said "Don't even asked me love" as he pull me into his arms.

We were laughing at the stupid funny movie, when all of the sudden Alice gasp out loud in terror at the same time I felt Edward going rigid next to me.


	14. The Unexpected

Chapter 13: The Unexpected.

"What's wrong?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.

Alice look around and started sobbing "I'm so sorry, I din't see it before"

"What didn't you see?" I replied

"We have to tell Carlisle" was her respond.

"What is going on Edward? I was freaking out.

"Everything is going to be fine" he said trying to make me feel better, but his face said otherwise.

"Carlisle, Esme can you come here please?"

Once the were in the room Alice spoke "I'm so sorry, I didn't see it. Victoria is in her way here, she want revenge"

I gasp and felt like my legs would not support my weight.

"How does she know where we are?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"She went to Bella's house and Follow he essence? Edward responded.

"My dad?" I felt to my knees

Edward took me into his arms "He is fine, she only wants to hurt me"

Alice spoke again "she is planning to fight us, she is bringing company, I will say 25 newborn and 5 grown vampires, they will be here in less then 24 hours and they'll try to destroy everything in there path until they reach what they are looking for"

"And what is that? Jasper asked.

"The thing that I love the most" Edward pause then added "My Bella"

I looked at him in panic. I can believe this was happening now that I'm finally happy, now that I have all I ever want, now that I'm complete. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Bella, everything is going to be fine, I would never let anything happen to you" Edward said holding me tight to his chest.

"I could not live if anything happen to you" I look around and added "any of you, your are my family".

"Bella we are going to do everything possible so none of us get hurt" Carlisle spoke. "Jasper you have to give us some tip on how to fight, will start our tactic right now in the back yard"

We walk to the back yard, I took several deep breath to calm myself, this was important, I needed to learn how to fight, especially since I'm the one with less experience. Jasper gave us several tip and tactic, we practise for several hours. "Bella, I know you want to fight, and I'm not going to deny you the opportunity, but I think since you are the target you should stay in the middle of the circle, at least at the beginning, remember that you don't have as much experience as the rest of us do, making you and easy target" Jasper said.

"But I couldn't let you risk your life for me"

"Bella you are part of the family and if anything happen to you we all will be destroy" Carlisle said, as the rest of the family nodded.

"Ok, I will stay in the middle but as soon as I can I will fight them"

We all kept practicing until Alice announce it was time to position ourself in the from of the house. We walk to the front, of the house, we hugged each other and then every one hugged their mate.

"I Love you Edward" I whisper, he hold me tight "I Love you more"


	15. The Fight

Chapter 14: The Fight

We hear sounds coming in every direction, and soon we were surrounded by the unknown vampires, red eyes looking at us in every direction.

I felt Edward body tense next to mine "I will always love you" he said as he position himself for combat.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward roar.

Victoria laugh "You took the love of my live away from me, I have being miserable and I'm in hell, days have no meaning for me anymore and I feel in pain all the time, so I thought you should feel the same way I do"

"But he let us no other option, he try to kill me" I could no help but yell.

She laugh even louder "I don't care why you did it, I just care that you did and the hell I'm living, so I think I shouldn't be the only one in hell, Edward should be hell as well" she laughed again "thought that killing only Bella would be enough, but now that I see you all together, may as well kill you all!" and with that she scream "Kill them, all of them except Edward he has to learn how I feel". And then she added "Bella is mine".

And the fight begun. I could only hear roar and grunting in every direction. Some yelling in pain. I was trying to figure out who that was so I could help, but my family had me surrounded so I could no fight.

I hear Emmet yelling "is that all you got?" as he took the newborn head out. Jasper was fighting two and so was Edward. Esme Rosalie Alice and Carlisle where fighting too.

Chaos was all around us, I could see Victoria laughing at our effort to denfend ourself trying to find a way in the circle to kill me herself.

I started to get anxious, why aren't they letting me fight, there are so many, if something happens… I couldn't finish the sentence it was to much to take.

I look around and saw with relieve that the newborn were piling around us and that my family has some scratches but in general was fine.

And all of the sudden it happen, Edward was in his knees killing a newborn and Victoria launch herself towards Edward so she could finally get to me as Alice gasp.

"NOOOO" I scream as I jumped on top of Edward to get to Victoria and I push her hard in the chest, horror and shock could be seen in Victoria's face and a second later she and all the vampires that came to attack us exploded in thousand of pieces.

I felt into my knees in shock "What just Happen?"


	16. Happily Ever After

Chapter 15 Happily Ever After.

They all look around to see in astonishment that the threat was over, that thousands of pieces of our enemies where laying around.

Edward came and put me in to his arms, as Alice explain "I just had a vision, Our little Bella here apparently has several abilities"

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

"Well beside being able to control herself in from of human being a newborn and all, Bella can destroy anyone who deathly threatens the one she love" Alice specified.

"I did that?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes Bella you did that" Edward said placing a kiss in my lips.

"But what if I hurt someone by mistake?"

"You won't, right know you can only do it if some threatens to kill your love ones, and since they threaten each one of us you were able to use it" she pause and then add " in the future you will be able to control it and use it whenever you want"

Slowly I got up to my feet, Edward still holding me into his arms. "I love you Bella", "I love you too".

We went around hugging each other making sure that everyone was alright, and thanking God because this nightmare was over.

"Are you all right Esme, Carlies?"

"Yes Bella, we didn't get hurt, what about you two?"

"We are fine I think", I said as Edward chuckle and add "yes, we are more then fine".

Emmet came to us and padded me in the shoulder "I was having fun with those newborn Bella, But I like yours style" Rosalie smile next to him indicating that everything was fine. Alice and Jasper were hugging each other "and you didn't have any idea that I could do that? I asked

"Actually I didn't, I guess it manifested itself when you saw Victoria jumping towards Edward, at least that is when I had my vision" she said smiling.

"We need to pile the pieces so we can burn them" Jasper exclaim.

We move around making sure we had all the pieces. Once every piece was piled, Jasper light them, purple- blue flames could be seen as high as anyone of us. We gather around the fire, I look around an notice that everyone was hugging their mate. Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rose, Carlisle and Esme and Edward and I. I looked at Edward, he lower his lips and kiss me; I couldn't contain my happiness, "I will always love you", I whispered in his ear, he hold me even tighter and kiss me again. I was so grateful that everything was back to normal, that he was in my life and that we were going to live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
